Viewing devices for cyclists are known in the art. Commonly, these devices use one or more reflecting surfaces to provide a cyclist with forward or peripheral views which are unavailable without a change in riding position. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,375,316 and 5,148,327 describe such viewing devices. These devices require adjustment to provide the desired view to the cyclist, and are prone to misalignment of the individual optical components.
Another type of viewing device is intended to be worn by a cyclist as a goggle, such as those described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,679,916 and US Pat. App. No. 2012/0307060. These devices significantly restrict the cyclist's field of vision and therefore pose a safety hazard.
A need remains for a device to provide a view of the road ahead to a cyclist in an aerodynamic posture, and which does not require adjustment, is not subject to misalignment, and does not obstruct the cyclist's field of vision in an unsafe manner.